


Five Best Smirks in Sunnydale

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun





	Five Best Smirks in Sunnydale

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

[pr0n](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/pr0n)  
  
---|---  
  
  
Pairing: Various

Rating: NC-17 to be safe. It's not all graphic, but definitely not for the kiddies.

A/N: As always...for [](http://girlpire.livejournal.com/profile)[**girlpire**](http://girlpire.livejournal.com/)  who likes five things every now and again...I swear, I'll get that com up and running soon! Also, I appropriated an idea from [](http://fanbot.livejournal.com/profile)[**fanbot**](http://fanbot.livejournal.com/) and modified to suit my own nefarious purposes. It's a freely acknowledged debt and you can find her original story [here.](http://community.livejournal.com/feedmykink/27154.html#cutid1)

_   
**Five Things**   
_

  
Five Best Smirks In Sunnydale

He hadn't wanted to, had argued against it. But big beautiful eyes pleaded and soft delicate lips pouted and so, yeah, here he was...a complete sucker. _Well, suckee, actually, _he amended. He wondered if the Watchers held courses in vampire seduction, because this was twice now he'd been balls deep inside a Slayer. That nickname, Vampire Layer, became more and more apt all the time. He pulled out of the warm, wet mouth with an audible pop, grabbing the girl below him in a punishing grip. He flipped her over, thrusting into her sopping entrace in one smooth stroke. It had been so long since he'd...connected with anyone like this. He should feel bad about this, and maybe he would later. _Soul tends to screw up the good times_, he acknowledged regretfully. But hearing his name on the lips of another Slayer smoothed out the rough edges of his pain, and the dark haired girl had a way with her hips. Gazing down the muscular back, watching her buck and thrust against his cock, Spike groaned in response to the panting whines streaming from Faith's lips. While Faith gave him the promised ride of his unlife, Spike smirked as he considered adding the two Sunnydale Slayers to his tally.He'd certainly given them a different nailing than his first two, but a win was win, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Men, thought Cordelia Chase, were so simple to figure out. Like a math problem, A+B always equaled C. None of them ever looked beyond her pretty face, and that was fine with her. She'd made a hobby of manipulating men, starting with Daddy and working her way up and down the line. It hadn't even been necessary to do offer more than a smile and a vague promise of future happiness. It didn't matter who it was, men ate up any female attention. From rock boys to jock boys, Queen C ruled them all. But, this one was a little different. Xander Harris acted like he knew her and what's more like her cared about her. _Ugh_, she thought. _I'm going soft in the head over a loser. Where the hell does he get off treating me like a person? _Boys were supposed to worship her, not talk to her like she mattered. It made things all weird. Well, she'd put him in his place. A little rubbing, a little touching, and he'd been under her thumb like every other portion of the penis population. She smirked as he loped into sight, a goofy grin on his face. Yep, Xander Harris would have to start acting like a normal guy and she was just the  
pretty face to show him the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Writhingly gleefully, the demon Angelus reveled in being free of the soul. Sure, his priorties were a bit skewed, but he allowed himself a bit of latitude. After all, he'd been cooped up for almost a hundred years. That would give anyone a bit of a complex. He could remember every cursed second of his imprisonment. The damn soul saved a freaking puppy! Angelus hissed, body tense as he contemplated eating an entire pet store just to make up for it. A few seconds thought and he dismissed the idea. He still had to wash the taste of Slayer from his mouth, and no puppy blood would accomplish that. He'd need a really horrifying bloodbath for that, and he had so many ideas for that portion of his unlife. He'd need his beautiful Childer to help him, and while he could just heal Spike up, he didn't want the boy to think he'd gone soft after years of being all soulful. The thought of romping with his wicked family stirred him, and he sighed with contentment. Daytime made him sleepy, gave his mind time to wander. Awful memories like the puppy rescue and his murder of Darla flooded his brain, and he cringed a bit. He'd have to figure out how to fix that, after he destroyed the world. Of course, he could always find Darla in Hell, he thought, brightening a bit. Still, his demon roiled at how the soul had slaughtered their Sire, at the look on her face as she crumbled to dust. Better, instead, to think about the look on sweet little Buffy's face when her "true love" blew her off after a night of sex. He smirked cruelly, his vicious words playing over and over in his head. She was so pretty when she was hurting...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn wasn't quite sure when she figured out that her unrequited crush on Spike had company. Maybe it was after a particularly vicious night of patrol, when she spied them almost cuddling on the porch. Possibly after there had been an overly casual request to stock the little marshmallows Spike enjoyed so much, just because, you know, the evil dead worked so hard for them. _Right,_ she snorted, completely unconvinced. Most definitely after she'd stopped by the crypt after school one day to help Spike move a few things into the Summer's basement and found he'd already acquired a pair of helping hands, hands that seemed drawn by magnetic force to Spike's skin. However, if she hadn't already known, this completely bizarre behavior on Giles' part would have clued up the blind and deaf. He had his face buried in the soft leather of Spike's duster, running his hands up and down the sleeves as if craving a strong embrace. _Sooo, cool restrained Watcher guy has a thing for Spike,_ Dawn mused. It was kinda sweet, actually. Two men, mourning the loss of the woman they love and finding comfort in each other. It was very movie of the week. Still, she smirked as she thought of just how she could use this to her advantage. Oh yeah, that out of town concert trip with Janice was looking closer to real all the time...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It boggled the mind._ Seriously, I die for a few months and the entire place goes to Hell, _Buffy thought. Luckily not a literal thing this time, but still a definite disturbance on the natural order of the world going on. First off, nuclear reactor green was nobody's color. She wasn't entirely clear on how these dresses won out over burlap and blood larvae, because personally, she would have gone with the burlap. But, besides that, this whole fiasco of Anya leaving Xander at the altar left Buffy a bit dazed. They were the perfect romance, and if that went kerplooey what chance did she have for real love? A former vengeance demon who wreaked havoc on men for a thousand years and a Hellmouth construction worker...it seemed so right. But, then again, so did a newly minted vengeance demon who planned to wreak havoc on women for a thousand years and her slightly less than evil witch lover. Tara was completely bewildered, of course and Xander looked...huh. Xander looked pretty darn chipper. Extremely chipper actually, what with having his hand up the...was that a tentacle? Was there tentacle fondling going on? Spike's date hadn't sported any tentacles in the lobby. Wow...you think you know someone. Spike seemed pretty happy himself, holding Tara and stroking her...oh man, she'd forgotten how flexible he could be. No tentacles needed when there are self-replicating talented hands. D'Hoffryn glided over, and Buffy smirked knowingly. The head of Arashmahar was looking pretty darn eager and she figured he wasn't looking to compliment her on her stunning ensemble. _Oh well_, she shrugged, taking the proffered hand and following Anya's boss out into the rainy night. _If you can't beat'em, join'em....  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
